Falling in love at a Coffee shop
by swen-savior
Summary: Emma Swan, a young writer in search of a new adventure lands in Storybrooke and meets Regina Mills. a coffee shop owner who will show her the art of coffee and a new side of life.
1. Chapter 1

Falling in love at a coffee shop.

The smell of fresh coffee all over her body is what I fell in love with. The caffeine in her lips that made me addicted to her kisses. The way she talked about people. And how she could see more than just a simple human being. Coffee was my favorite thing, bloomed roses, but new beginnings… those were the best. I was new to town, a young writer in search of new opportunities. Writing was like having a superpower, I could paint images with black and white words. I was the prove that magic still existed. Days went by slow, Storybrooke indeed was a small town. I was on a journey to find a new adventure, but when I decided that id go to the first place I picked with my eyes close, never I imagined id land in Storybrooke, Maine.

The first night I arrived it was rainy and cold, it was around eight in the evening and the streets were empty. In fact it looked like a ghost town. I drove down the street until I came across a small dinner. "Granny's." there were about three people sitting on the inside. I would have expected better service, but a an old woman in her early 60s walked out and greeted me. Her white short curly hair and clothes that looked like she had gotten them in the 90's gave away her identity. She was Granny.

"What can I do for you?" asked the woman with a bit of attitude.  
"Hi. Just a cup of coffee. Please."

"Youre not from here are yah?"

I sipped the hot black liquid as it burned my tongue at the realization that it was obvious everyone knew each other in town. I smiled and lowered my look as I introduced myself, but soon enough the older woman had walked away leaving me and the cup of coffee. Bitter and strong where the words I could use to describe it. I knew I had made a mistake in choosing a place with my eyes closed. There was nothing interesting about Storybrooke. It was a small simple town. I pulled out five bucks and left it in the counter as I left the rest of the change as a tip. The dinner looked so vintage on the outside, and there seemed to live someone upstairs. I took a seat on the outside enjoying the smell of the ocean that was only a few blocks away. The weather was indeed nice, I pulled out one of my journals and closed my eyes as I began to relax. A cup of coffee and the smell of the ocean could maybe help me come up with a new story.

"I will get home when I am done with my shift!" I heard a woman yell as she shut close the diners door.

"Oh hey! Sorry. My grandmother… she can be quite a pain."

I smiled and gave a sip to my bitter cup of coffee. It tasted like it had been there for the past three days, but that was all I could have in the moment.

"Are you trying to die woman?" asked the thin girl who was putting on her jacket. The night was cold as I could see her breath when she spoke to me.

"Grannys coffee is the worst. Food is amazing. Coffee…. Not her best."

I chuckled and stayed quiet as she began to study me. It was obvious she was aware I wasn't from town.

"Im Ruby… Or Red."

"Emma… Emma Swan." I said as I stretched my hand and gave her a firm shake.

"You know if you want a good cup of coffee, perhaps you might want to join me? I work at the Rabbit Hole Café. Its just a few blocks away." Smiled Ruby as she waited for me to get up.

"C'mon. I promise you won't die and you'll fall in love the moment you take a sip."

Ruby had quite a beautiful smile. She was tall, thin, and had a few red hair strikes. She was full of life. Mid-twenties and a total flirt. She was the kind of girl all guys paid her drinks for.

"You're not trying to kidnap me are you?" I joked around as I got up and put my journal away.

"Was that your diary?"

"No, no, its just… im a writer kind of just stopping by. By the way you looked at me im guessing you already knew that I wasn't from town?"

We began to walk down the street. it was dark and so lonely then just a few more feet away I began to hear laughs and music. There was a side to this town and Ruby was taking me to it.

"So where are you from Emma Swan? And just what on earth made you choose Storybrooke?" Said Ruby with her radiant smile. She was indeed a beautiful woman.

"Im from New York. And ive been asking myself the same question for the past hour. I sort of just closed my eyes and chose the first place I pointed at and well… here I am."

As we walked more I could see lighter side of the street and music was getting louder.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's where I work. The owner is my best friend. She sort of arrived one day to town just like you and we met. The Rabbit Hole was actually a night bar, but when the owner closed it down Regina took over and turned it into a café."

"Regina?"

"Yes! She's my best friend. She's quite amazing. You'll love her. And her coffee…. If she's good at something is making coffee."

"Is that why your grandmother was yelling at you?"

"Yeah…. She loves Regina, just hates that everyone loves her coffee."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled as we got closer I could smell the freshly made coffee. I could feel my mouth watery and my stomach growling at the smell of freshly baked goods.

When we turned I was in shock to find the cutest patio. Lights hanging from the ceiling. Plants all over the place and the mellow music that went perfect with the surroundings. It was a small haven. People looked happy, and it was obvious everyone who walked in there was instantly family.

"This is amazing."

"I know, but come you must meet Regina." Ruby grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. The interior was a dark and romantic. The kind you only see in movies. This Regina had a good taste and people loved her shop.

"Ruby! Where have you been? Its almost 9:30pm, everyone will start arriving soon!"

"Sorry! Oh, Mary Margaret, this is Emma! she's from New York."

I smiled and tried to be nice, but it was obvious the woman was in a hurry for something.

"That's great! Feel free to order anything from the menu, but as much as id love to sit and chit chat about how amazing New York is and your wonderful life, ive got a café to run. So Ruby, put on your apron. She's five minutes away!"

"Im sorry Emma. Regina is on her way and were about to throw her a surprise party. But please feel free to order anything you want. And sit wherever you wish."

I looked around and felt out of place, everyone knew each other and I was there being a wheel on the side. When Ruby mentioned the café shop I didn't imagine she'd bring me to meet Regina and crash her surprise party. I sat quietly until and a handsome tall man came up to me and handed a menu, but right before I was about to ask for a recommendation he apologized and ran off as someone yelled the mysterious Regina had arrived. The store went completely silence and I sat in the corner and watched as the door opened and two seconds later everyone shouted "Surprise" and began to hug a woman. I sat quietly and let everyone enjoyed their moment, I was dying to try one of their coffees, but I didn't want to ruin the moment and I just sat on the booth.

"Emma!" Ruby came running a few minutes later and checked on me, apologizing for all the fuzz and for the bad service I was given. She then called me up and I followed her to the bar area. Mary Margaret smiled and continued to make a drink.

"What would you like?"

"Frankly, I don't know? What would you recommend?"

"How about the Royal Latte?" a voice said behind me making me jump and turn to see who was behind. Eyes as dark as the night and lips red as the apple was what I came across.

"Im sorry?"

"The Royal Latte. Its my specialty." The woman smiled and it was like watching a queen among peasants.

"Uh… sure."

"Regina, this is Emma-"

"The writer from New York?"

I was confused and had no idea what was going on? Just a few minutes Regina was the center of attention, and next thing I knew I felt like she was praying me as she eyed me from head to toes.

"Hi." I smiled and lowered my eyes.

"Crap! Jefferson is after August again. Emma ill be right back."

When Ruby left I was left with Regina and I couldn't think of anything to say, I felt intimidated and sort of scared.

"So Emma… Would you like that Royal Latte?"

"Yea- Yes. Yes please."

She smiled and walked by me, never taking her eyes of mine. If there was a reason I had ended in Storybrooke, it was Regina.

"So what brings you to Storybrooke Miss Emma?"

"Uh… Writing. In search of a new adventure." I smiled. "Perhaps you" I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Alright…. Here is it… Royal Latte for you."

I grabbed the cup and took a sip, my taste buds had never taste something so perfect. The texture of the milk and the taste of royalty. Regina indeed could make coffee.

"Regina Mills." The brunette stood in front of me, waiting for a handshake.

"Emma… Emma Swan."

"Miss Swan… I definitely hope you'll stay longer… for me." Regina winked with a small smirked and walked away. There was no doubt she had hear me earlier. I had never felt so embarrassed,

"Well on the bright side… Regina definitely likes you." Ruby said as she walked over with two beers.

"Why do you say that?"

"She doesn't make her Royal Latte unless she is curious about a person, and you Emma Swan… you've officially made Regina Mills a curios woman."

I sipped the latte carefully so I wouldn't burn my tongue, but I definitely wouldn't mind, the taste felt like tasting heaven. And I began to wonder what those red lips could taste like?

What did Regina Mills taste like?

When I woke up I could feel my head spinning. I had no memory of last night. The last thing I remembered was a brunette handing me a latte, right before everything went dark.

"Good morning."

I smiled right before I realized I didn't recognize the voice and jumped off to see who was laying in bed next to me.

"Wow Emma, are you okay?"

Regina…. It was Regina laying next to me, fully naked, covered in white sheets.

"What the hell…. How…. How did…." I couldn't speak and I was freaking out. I had just arrived to town last night and I had woken up next to a complete stranger. The woman who had done my coffee in fact. What the hell had happened last night.

"Looks like you couldn't handle my Royal Latte."

"What? It's a freaking latte not a drink!"

"Ruby didn't tell you did she?"

"Ruby? Tell me what?"

"The Rabbit Hole café isn't just a normal coffee shop Miss Swan. Every drink contains alcohol."

"What the hell?"

"The Rabbit Hole is still a bar Miss Swan, just not your typical bar."

I stayed quiet and looked around for my clothes, but there were nowhere to be found. I had no idea where I was and all I wanted was to get the hell out of there.

"Your clothes are downstairs. After everyone left you begged me to take you on bar, and I have to say, it is by far the most daring thing I've ever done. The whip on your body, and syrups licking them off-"

"Okay stop. Look, I don't know who you are? Clearly I lost control last night. But this isn't what you think it is."

Regina stared at me as she realized I was indeed freaking out.

"Emma… have you ever been with a woman?"

"No! why do you think im freaking out?"

The woman stood up and covered herself with a robe. one moment I was freaking out, but I could tell she was freaking out way more. She walked around her room looking for her clothes and then ran off to another room. I took a deep breath and sat, trying to calm my nerves. I looked around my surroundings and the room was perfectly aligned. The way the light hit through the window, it was a natural alarm. She had pictures of all her adventures, and post cards of the places I assumed she had travel too. I laid in bed one more time and the smell of coffee was in her sheets. There was nothing more delicious than freshly made coffee. The scent was natural in that room.

"I have your clothes. And I'm so sorry Emma. I had no idea, you just… please let me make it up to you. I would of never done it if I didn't know. You just seemed so-"

"Its okay Regina. If I wouldn't f wanted it, I wouldn't of done it. You must of activated a trigger in me to make me want you that bad."

Regina smiled and blushed. Even in the morning, she looked so perfect. She had a perfectly toned body and flawless skin.

"Did I at least enjoy is?" I asked as Regina nodded and get more red.

"Well… maybe you can tell me about it over breakfast?"

"You mean…."

"I mean im starving. And since I have no memory of last night, I could use some of those pastries I saw on the lounge."

Regina walked me downstairs and there was already traffic in the store waiting for their drinks.

"It's a normal café shop during the day Miss Swan." Regina answered my question as I questioned myself. I sat in the corner again and a man came over, quite handsome. Tall, dark hair and mysterious.

"Good morning beautiful ladies, what can I get for you this morning?"

"Oh your Irish?"

"Right I am, love. And you are?"

"Killian…. This is Emma. She is visiting town."

"Pardon me Regina, I didn't know she was with you."

"No! no…. Regina is… showing me around today right?" I smiled, but felt completely attracted to the Irish man taking my order, however i could tell it bothered Regina.

"Just a cup of coffee."

"Of course" He smiled and winked.

"The usual miss Mills?" Regina nodded as the man walked away but turned around a few times to smile back at me.

"So ill be showing you around you say?"

"Oh… no…. im sorry…. I- I didn't know what to say so that was the first thing that came into my head."

"Oh…" she lowered her head and silence took over. I didn't know exactly what to say? I didn't think id wake up next to a woman this morning. But she looked so innocent, the moment I said no she had puppy eyes and I suddenly felt horrible for denying her.

"Maybe you can help me get back to Grannys? I don't remember the way and I left my car parked a few blocks away."

She instantly smiled and I couldn't help but laugh at her smile. She looked like a child who had just given permission to play with a new toy. I was her new toy.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout breakfast I caught Regina occasionally staring at me, I tried to ignore it, but how could I for every time our eyes met shed give me a delightful smile. She had the kind of smile that could bright up even the darkest and saddest place. Her red lipstick made it hard not to stare at her too. I had kissed those lips all night and seeing her red lipstick made it tempting not want to try them out again.

"So was I good?"

"I'm sorry?" Regina replied as she sipped her coffee and clearly burned her mouth at the question I had just asked.

"Yeah… last night. Can you tell me how it happened?" I smiled and waited anxiously, but Regina face grew red and soon enough was blushing.

"Well… I gave you one of my special lattes. My "Royal Latte" to be exact and after a few sips you began to talk more and more. A few hours later you and Ruby were dancing and soon enough Killian found his way to you. You two danced for a little, but you couldn't stop staring at me. I stayed by the bar making drinks and soon enough you made your way to me. We talked for a little and you suddenly wanted to learn how to make coffee. I taught you how to aerate milk properly, explained the importance of espresso shots and how many seconds it took for a perfect shot to be poured. You asked me why was so important to make a perfect cup of coffee and before I could speak you grabbed me from my shirt and pulled me to kiss me." Regina said as she flattered and her cheeks turned pink.

"So I did the first move?"

"Yeah." Regina chuckled. "Then you sort of pulled me to the side and we began to kiss more. Shortly after that, I was out of breath, but I didn't mind."

I could feel Regina's lips on mine as I pictured her hands all over me. Its like I could almost taste her. I was craving her.

"Miss Swan?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Is everything okay? You seem to be distracted."

"I'm just…. Nothing. Continue…" Regina stared and I could swear she could read my mind, she lowered her look and smirked as she sipped on her hot drink.

"the party didn't end till around 2am. Ruby was drunk out of her mind, which explains why she's not here this morning. You asked if you could stay and help me clean, but the moment the last person walked out you jumped on me. Pushing me against the door, kissing me hard. I tried to pull you off, but you wouldn't let me. I wanted to take you upstairs, but you made your way to the bar. You sat in between the espresso machines and looked at me the way a tiger looks at its prey." Regina continued.

I sat quietly across from her, I could feel the wetness between my legs, the words this woman kept telling me clearly had an effect in my body. I kept trying to listen to what she was saying but all I could do was picture Regina licking syrups and whip off my body.

"Miss Swan? Are you sure you want me to continue?" Asked Regina, clearly knowing I was wet. Her smile was guilty as charged.

"I want to hear everything Regina."

"Very well then, would you like me to finish the details of how hard I fucked you on bar? Or would you prefer for me to jump to the part where I take you upstairs and I throw on a strap on and fuck you even harder."

I was speechless the moment this woman used the word Strap-On. But I wanted to know every detail. I wanted every detail told and shown. I couldn't believe it, but I wanted Regina Mills again.

"I said every detail, Regina."

Regina stared and smiled warmly, however she stood up and sat next to me, I was confused and wanted to hear the rest of the story, she looked at me and smiled as Killian brought us breakfast.

"Regina what else happened?"

"Miss Swan, you look quiet delightful this morning. I wonder what you taste like this morning?"

"Im sorry what?"

But the next thing I knew, Regina had her hands in between my legs, I tried to stop her but I wanted to feel her.

"How about I tell you how much I want to taste that pussy? And how much I want to throw you in this table and go down on you in this very instant."

Said Regina as she unbuttoned my jeans and slipped her hand. I could feel the wetness and how easily it was for her fingers to slip inside my vagina.

"God you are so ready Emma." the brunette smiled, slowly rubbing the clit.

"Regina stop… God stop… This is so wrong."

"Do you really want me to stop Emma?"

But the more I begged for her to stop the more she fucked me with her fingers. Those magical fingers. I was getting fucked by Regina Mills in broad daylight. I wanted to moan so bad, arch my back, and just kiss her, I wanted her to take me on that table, I wanted to feel her tongue inside my vagina. And I wanted to taste Regina Mills.

"Regina, please…. Stop…" I could hear my breathing getting heavier as I tried to stay still and calm.

"Good girl." Regina smirked as she pulled her hand up and sucked on her fingers. Licking her fingers off as if she had just dipped them in frosting.

"You taste like a goddess Emma."

I was still out of breath, in shock, and surprised at how wet I was, and how good her fingers felt inside me. I wanted more. I wanted to kiss her in that moment. But we were in public, what would people think.

"Are you still interested in knowing about what happened last night?" asked Regina.

"I think I will pass. If youll excuse me Regina, I would really like to go use the restroom."

I stood up and made my way to the restroom, but instead made my way out of the coffee shop.

* * *

I walked through the streets, trying my best to make my way back to Grannys diner with a few directions I asked from strangers along the streets, until I finally found the diner I had first arrived to.

"Good morning, is Ruby around?"

The older lady gave me a grumpy look as she stood by the kitchen with her hands on her waist, stayed silent for a few seconds and then took a deep breath.

"Shes still asleep. If you walk right back outside, make a left and then another left at the end of the white gate youll find a staircase by the wall. Ruby Is still asleep, but shes upstairs. Would you like anything?"

"I could use some orange juice?"

Granny smiled sarcastically and handed me a glass. Once I drank it all I made my way to Rubys room and there she was, asleep and clearly would wake up with a huge hangover.

"Ruby…" I called her three times but that girl slept like a wolf.

"Ruby! Wake up! I slept with Regina!"

"What?" Ruby jumped out of bed, shocked by the news the I had just blurred out.

"Yeah… I don't- I don't know how? I have no memory of last night. And I cant quite figure out how it all happened, or when it all happened."

"Oh, im sure you know how it happened." Ruby smirked as she laid back in her bed.

"Ruby, ive never been with a woman, and this morning…. God that woman got under my skin."

"And that's Regina Mills, to everyone." We both stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Are you gonna see her again?"

"No. No I shouldn't. im not…. Im not so sure…?"

* * *

When evening arrived, I was given a room that granny rented out. Luckily it was empty and she gave me the key. I stayed in my room and night began to fall slowly. And I couldn't deny that I wanted to go back to The Rabbit Hole Café. More importantly I wanted to go and have a Royal Latte. I wanted Regina to take over me again. I wanted to feel her hands, her lips. I wanted Regina Mills taking over every inch of me.

It was 7:45pm and the sun was just settling down. I took a quick shower and even though I was scared I made my way back to Regina.

"Miss Swan… What a surprised. I would have imagined youd be gone by now, given the fact that you left without notice this morning."

"Uh… yeah about that. Im sorry. I- I- I guess I couldn't have enough of that Royal Latte. Thought maybe I could have another one before I head out."

Regina looked at me with a serious face. She wasn't mad, she was curious. Just like Ruby had mentioned. God her red lips made it hard to focus. All I could think off was kissing her.

"How about we have a normal latte? And maybe later I teach you how to make that Royal Latte?"

Regina winked as she pulled two cups out and began to steam milk.

* * *

"So where are you from Emma?"

"New York."

"New York… Havent been there in a while. And what brings you to Storybrooke?"

"Im a writer. Ive been struggling with work lately. So I chose a random city in the map, and here I am."

"An adventure huh?" Regina smirked as she held her cup of coffee by her lips and stared at me deep into my eyes.

"Was last night an adventure?"

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. I wanted to go up to her and kiss. How could I tell her that last night and this morning was more than adventure. And that I was back because I wanted more.

"Uh… Regina, about last night-"

"Id like to show you something." Regina interrupted.

"Oh… uh…"

"Come. I promise you wont black out this time."

It was a slow night. There was around five people at the Rabbit Hole, we walked behind the espresso machines and the brunette showed me step by step how to make a Royal Latte.

"Whiskey… Whiskey is the secret?"

"Clearly you cant handle Whiskey. But, you can either drink it up and not remember what happens again. Or… I can make sure that youll remember every second tonight."

I stayed quiet and kept looking at the cup.

"Because lets face it Miss Swan… You came back for me… not for a cup of coffee. And all I can think off right now is kissing you."

Regina smiled and took three steps closer, I could feel her breathing next to my lips as she stared into my eyes. Fucking me with her intense look.

"Regina… I-" she didn't even give me the opportunity to finish my sentence when I felt her hand slither through my pants.

"God Regina-"

I tried to stop her, but the moment her fingers went inside me I stopped resisting, but shortly after she pulled her hand out and just licked her fingers off.

"You taste like the forbidden fruit." Regina pulled back and then walked away. I followed her upstairs and we stood in front of a green door.

"Miss Swan…" But next thing I knew I was kissing her. God I was finally tasting the lips of Regina Mills. And I knew she was trouble. I knew if I walked in that room with Regina, there would be no coming back.

"After you Miss Swan."


End file.
